Blurry
by AlinaLotus
Summary: They are past wrong, past right, past caring at all.


**Assuming the Cullens never came back. I actually have been starting to like this pairing. *shrug***

**Warnings are fslash sexual situations, AU and very slight language. And I'm sure this is wildly OOC for Leah, but this is what I wanted to write. Again, *shrug*.**

It _was_ wrong. Or it should have been wrong. Well, if anything, she knows it used to be wrong- when they realized it, anyway. But that was a long time ago, years maybe, and now they are past it.

Past wrong, past right, past caring at all.

"I wonder if he would fuck you like this." She asks, a questions she's posed more times than Bella can count or cares to remember.

Bella shrugs. "Probably not. It was never like that with us."

"His loss." Leah laments, and her hands wrap around Bella's hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, closer to the brink and to supple lips and her smooth (gliding, trailing) tongue.

**oooo**

"Charlie's going to ask Sue tomorrow...the house sold, and he's looking at a four bedroom nearer La Push." Bella says, twirling a french fry between her fingers.

Leah's burger stops en route to her mouth, her eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

Bella grins- a small smile, just for her. "Seriously."

"So there won't be any more late nights sneaking around, yeah?"

"Well," Bella says, popping the fry in her mouth, "I think we'll still have to be careful. Can't imagine the strokes it would cause if Charlie or Sue- or Seth, God forbid- found us in bed together."

Leah thinks for a moment, her eyes unfocused over Bella's shoulder, then she shrugs. "Their loss."

**oooo**

_'Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you_

The house is empty, for once. Charlie's at work, Sue is grocery shopping and Seth is running patrol with Jacob and Quil. Bella wonders if the fact that Leah's people are still turning into wolves is a sign of something, something to come, but she doesn't let herself wonder about it that much. It used to hurt because having hope hurt, hope that dwindled into nothing. The imminent reappearance of the Cullens would explain why wolves were still popping up all over La Push, but Bella is past caring.

They are huddled under her quilt for warmth, naked and Leah's too-hot skin does more good than the quilt. "So beautiful." Bella murmurs, ducking her head under the blanket and pressing her mouth to Leah's clavicle, down between her breasts, and playfully licking around her navel.

Leah smiles, never giggles, but Bella loves-_adores-_that smile. If things had gone differently, Bella knows, if Edward had stayed and he changed her into a vampire, Leah would hate her. Leah would have every right to hate her. That part, she can't bear. So even if tomorrow Edward showed up at the door, begging and pleading for forgiveness, vowing to do anything to take the pain he'd caused her back-

Leah runs a hand over Bella's cheek, pulling the blanket away from them. "I wouldn't let him near the town boarder, let alone near you." She says, with that uncanny ability to always know what is going through Bella's mind. "You're not his anymore, Bells."

Bella looks up into Leah's melted chocolate eyes, knows how it could've been, and thanks God, or whoever is watching her, watching _out _for her, that it didn't. She can't imagine anything better than this, anything more perfect. Leah is the one who saved her, who put her back together and loved her, loved her despite everything she was and everything she'd been through.

And they never say the words, that they are past wrong, past right and past caring at all, that they love each other, but the beautifully weaved bracelet on Bella's wrist, the promise ring of Leah's ancestors, says that Leah will never leave her. The way Bella looks at Leah, the way she touches her and kisses her and holds her tightly, promises that she is hers. Only hers.

It's insane and improbable that they've found their way into each other's lives, but they have, and it's the most real thing either of them could have hoped for. They know, now, that they needed Sam and Edward to break them and ruin them, because true love, real love, is about mending and giving strength and never letting go.

And, as Leah so often states, "their loss."

_You take it all  
You take it all away_


End file.
